


On The Horizon

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Aloy, Alpha Sylens, Altean Survivors, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asphyxiation, Ballerina, Beta Teb, Coding, Death, F/M, Half Altean Ikoe, M/M, Minor Character Deaths, Multi, Oh, Omega Ikoe, Omegaverse, Robotics, Seizures, YA, biochemical engineering, cause i can, do i need to tag that, idk - Freeform, ikoe gets together with lance and shiro, ill add more tags as this goes, like literally - Freeform, mild violence, shes strong tho, shiro is def not a clone here, slow medium burn, suffication, they're all in their orginal lions, you dont see them much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: As the Paladin's pass by a system, an old distress beacon pops up. Allura and Coran soon realize it's Altea's old ally that needs help as Galra attack. Only its attack is an infiltration to get an unusual item from the surface below, in a bunker at that.UPDATES BE SLOWSo, this is on like......half holdyalike i will be updating itbut like........REALLY slowya





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So here’s the new fic that's a crossover of the game Horizon Zero Dawn! I hope you enjoy it! For this, it takes place after season 4, but everyone is in their original lions, just thought I’d tell ya. Oh, and Shiro is Shiro from before the disappearance since I don’t want to have to deal with if he’s a clone actually. If you have any questions about anything, you can ask through the comments below,  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla,  
> Or Twitter: @paladinwilla!

Allura glanced down at Coran who was looking at his station’s holograph map as a beeping sounded out, a marker coming up and pointing to a planet looking like Earth from what they’ve seen. “Paladin’s, come to the Bridge now,” Allura called over the speaker. She leaned back and waited as the Paladins made their way up from where they were lounging. The first person in was Shiro, quickly followed by Lance and Hunk. Next was Pidge, and finally Keith came in, towel on his head as he rubbed it around his hair with one hand, presumably coming from showering after a strenuous training session.

“What’s up, Princess?” Shiro asked and Allura stepped aside for Coran to show them. Coran then pulled up the starmap, orbs floated gently all about indicating planets and systems. He pulled up the Earth-like planet.

“This planet that looks to be Earth-like has a distress beacon asking for help. It seems to have been going on and off for years but we’re just now seeing it. Is it your Earth, Paladins?” Coran said and Shiro peered at the maybe-Earth.

“It can’t be. Our Earth wasn’t in any danger,” Shiro said and Coran nodded.

“Let’s get closer, maybe we will get more info about what’s happening on this new-Earth,” Coran said as Allura stepped closer, peering at it closely.

“Wait, Coran, doesn’t this planet look familiar?” Allura asked and Coran peered a bit longer and nodded agreement.

“It does Princess... Perhaps once we get closer we’ll recognize it,” Coran remarked and Allura hummed in agreement, placing her hands on the pillars that rose up. A wormhole appeared before the castleship, Allura moving the castleship to go through it. The Paladin’s looked at them confused as to what’s happening as they fly through before Shiro finally steps up, clearing his throat slightly.

“Do you mind telling us what’s going on?” he asked and both Coran and Allura glanced back at him, sheepish looking.

“Oh, yes. Long ago, Altea was allies with a planet that looked like yours. It was called Terra. My mother often went there and helped them... but we are unsure on if it still exists or is even able to carry life. It has been 10,000 years- it very well might be dead and this beacon is from a traveler stuck,” Allura clarified. The Paladin’s nodded understanding as a sad look crossed their faces. “But, no matter what, we will help whoever set the beacon,” Allura said and the Paladin’s nodded. They soon exited the wormhole next to a planet like Jupiter; the Paladin’s gaped in surprise. Beyond after the Asteroid Belt and Mars was a planet like theirs, only the countries where rearranged- they still had the shape but slightly off. A few countries it seemed where moved or grew in size.

“This solar system is just like ours. Even the Earth is the same, but changed,” Shiro admitted in awe while the others continued to gap.

“Terra lives still!” Allura said only to gasp when a Galra battlecruiser became visible. “And they are under attack!” she called but confusion was in her voice at seeing only the one. “But that doesn’t make sense. Terra was a powerful planet. If the Galra are just now seeing them, there should be more cruisers,” she continued and Coran turned to them with a grim face.

“Princess, it’s not the same Terra. Listen,” he then pressed a button and a static voice came out.

“ _Anyone, Alteans and likewise, *chrrrr* in trouble! We are in trouble! An invention of Mr. Ted Faro has gone rogue. They have glitched and are now attacking and killing us. We only have 15 months before we are extinct. If anyone can help, please come! This is Elisabet Sobeck signing off. Hopefully we will survive, if not, it has been a pleasure learning from you, friends and allies,_ ” with that, the voice cut off and Coran stopped it.

“That’s the first transmission. That was 1,071 years ago. About 8,929 years after Altea’s death,” Coran said grimly and Allura gasped. “There’s another one dated a few years after a thousand more years later,” he said pressing a button.

“ _Hello, this is Aloy, child of Elisabet Sobeck I guess. I have found this old beacon and came to say, we have survived in a way but are now different. We have lost our past because Mr. Faro who helped fund GAIA, a terraforming system, decided to get rid of Apollo, our knowledge holder. All I know for sure, is that these, ‘Alteans’ have helped us, if you’re there, please help us regain this knowledge,_ ” the voice then cut out and Coran paused it.

“There is one more here,” Coran said and Allura nodded, wanting to hear it. “This one is from a day ago it seems.”

“ _This is Aloy again. I was frozen in a prototype cryogenics pod along with a few others due to a danger. I have been unfrozen due to the fact we are under attack by an alien race called Galra. They came long ago and attack us which caused us to be frozen. They are here again, taking dangerous machines to use in this war with others. They are also taking our only hope at retrieving our past, my friend and sister. She’s in a prototype cryogenics pod also. If anyone is hearing this, we NEED your help. They cannot be allowed to take her, she’s our only hope and also your only hope if they do take our machines, signing off now_ ,” with that, that Aloy person cut off and both Coran and Allura shared a look while Shiro glanced back at the others.

“Wasn’t there a company with two founders and one of them was named, Elisabet, and her daughter, Aloy took over?” Shiro asked and everyone scratched their heads or tapped their chins in thought.

“What do you mean, Shiro?” Allura asked.

“There was!” Pidge called out and everyone looked over at her. “The company was called Miriam Technologies. It’s founders were Elisabet Sobeck and her sister Aliza Green. On our Earth they helped create things that helped bring Earth’s health up. Their daughters Aloy and Ikoe took over. Aliza’s husband, Daniel Green even made the Garrison with the help of Ikoe. Though this Ted Faro, he was a worker for them. Gimme a second and I can pull up their pictures from both our Earth and Terra,” Pidge explained and the Alteans and Paladin’s all nodded.

Soon, pictures of Elisabet, Aloy and Ikoe popped up from both planets, only it seems that the pictures from Terra are corrupted. But they could see enough. The pictures were basically the same except for Aloy’s from Terra, she looked more rugged. The pictures on Ikoe thou, they flickered, making it hard for them to see. The only thing they could get, she has royal blue colored hair done in a half-ponytail like Allura’s hair, only it went into a braid with the down part and bright clothing.

“Why can’t we see Ikoe’s picture?” Shiro asked and Pidge grunted. Right then, Lotor came into the room after his curiosity finally wouldn’t be sated waiting anymore. He looked at the pictures intensely before his eyes widened.

“I’m not sure. The Terra’s one is corrupted and starting to disappear entirely, probably from what this Aloy person was talking about. But I’m not sure why our’s would be-” Pidge explained only to be cut off by the Galra shooting at them.

“The Galra must be stopping your transmission!” Allura said as the castleship rocked from the blast. “Get to your Lions! We must stop them!” Allura said and everyone nodded before going to their elevators down to the Lions.

Soon, the Lions shot from their bays and into the empty space around. The lions then shot toward the battlecruiser and started blasting at it. Lasers shot past the lions and toward the castleship, only to be stopped by the barrier. They soon destroyed the cruiser and turned toward Terra. “We’re going down to the surface,” Shiro said and Allura nodded her agreement once her face popped up on video.

“ _Alright. Make sure everyone is safe down there,_ ” Allura commanded and Shiro nodded agreement and started flying down with the others close behind. They entered the atmosphere and saw smoke rising from many places as machines that look like deer and antelopes went over and started digging. Soon, a few vulture-like ones and a gator one went over and shot ice at trees, putting the fires out. The birds then descended with a few hyena-like ones coming from the forest. They went to different machines lying on the ground and started to take them apart it seemed.

“ _What are they?_ ” Pidge asked as they flew over.

“I’m not sure. But we’ll find out once we make sure everyone is ok here,” Shiro replied. As Pidge did a scan of the area, Black had a screen zoom in on a mountain. Near the top was an opening, and at that opening was a few people, one was the Aloy from the video.

“ _I know them_ ,” Lotor’s voice came out through their comms leaving them confused.

“How?” Shiro asked.

“ _I’ll explain later, all you need to know for sure, they’re friends and will tell you where there is more trouble if asked nicely,_ ” Lotor explained and Shiro nodded.  
“Alright,” Shiro said as they landed at the base and away from the village huts. Black showed the people moving down before he got out. Pine, grass, a bountiful field of wildflowers, and the faint undertones of oil from machines all around filled the air richly. Shiro took a deep breath of it through his nose before letting it out. They walked up the path, passing small huts, totem poles, and towers. They met halfway up the mountain, beside the person assumed to be Aloy, there were two men behind her. One was dark skinned that was fit with blue wires merged with his skin. The other was pale and scrawny, his hair shaved on the sides while the top was in dreadlocks. On top and beneath his left eye was blue paint in a design.

“You heard our pleas,” Aloy said and Shiro nodded. “I’m Alpha Aloy,” she then turned to the dark skinned man, “this is Alpha Sylens,” she then turned to the pale one, “and Beta Teb,” she introduced and they all shook hands.

“I’m Shiro, behind me is Lance, Keith, Pidge, and Hunk. We are the Paladin’s of Voltron. Alpha? Beta? What do those mean?” he introduced and the two looked vaguely confused.

“Ikoe told me the stories her father told her of you. To answer, during our, uh… ‘saving’ we were given dynamics to help us live to put it simply. After we save my friend, we’ll explain more,” Aloy said.

“Alright. Her father knew of Voltron?” Shiro asked and Aloy nodded.

“Yes, you can learn more later, we need to save her first,” Aloy said and Shiro nodded.

“Where is she?” he asked and Aloy motioned them forward.

“I’ll show you on the holomap Sylens made,” she said and they nodded agreement. They all walked up the mountain, passing people who looked at them fascinatedly. Shiro studied Aloy and saw her armour was more advanced than the others.

“That armour you’re wearing seems more advanced than anyone else’s here,” Shiro noted and Aloy smirked back at him.

“Ikoe has one that’s better. Her father made two armours, one that didn’t require an under armour and one that did. While the one without didn’t have as much protection, it was still very good at protecting the wearer. She was frozen with it on. I found this one buried in a collapsed bunker,” Aloy explained and Shiro nodded.

“So, you lost basically all your knowledge of the past?” Shiro asked as they continued up.

“Yes and no. We lost our past but once we found Ikoe we got back most everything. But what happened in the last few months after she was frozen is missing plus some before. But we can find data points that hold more history,” Aloy said as they made it to the top and people looked at them with wide eyes. On top of a platform stood three old women saying what appears to be hymns and the people following. They glanced briefly at them as they entered the mountain. A few people were in there, either kneeling by what could be classified as a door, and others where at machines.

“Does everyone know your history though?” Pidge asked this time and Aloy smiled as she turned on a machine.

“A quarter of this country as Ikoe has called, ‘America’, has been given a Focus with all the history documented on it. A network has been made so that they can contact Ikoe should they have any question about our past. It’s slow, but we’ll get there,” Aloy said and Pidge nodded.

“So, where is Ikoe?” Shiro asked and Aloy nodded, enlarging the map to show them the mountain that separated the desert and forests. “What is this place?” he continued.

“This is a Cradle facility. Only Ikoe and I can open the door into it,” she said as a marker went over a cave and hole.

“Cradle?” Lance asked this time with his head tilted.

“It’s where I was made, as you heard, a Faro Plague destroyed the planet. GAIA remade the planet then had her subordinate function ELEUTHIA make humans,” she said and on the map a purple maker appeared. It appeared to be quite a ways away. “The bunker I placed her in years ago when the Galra first appeared is the one we found her in. It was also close to the place where the beacon was. It appears the Galra are attacking. You should be able to reach her in no time in those, flying lions,” Aloy said and Sylens then pulled up pictures of machines that had a few people gasping.

“They’ve gone to ruins like the Grave-hoard and taken dangerous machines, Deathbringer's, and Corruptor’s are the main ones, they also most likely took a Sawtooth and Ravager. We don’t know yet if they’ve taken others, they just took the remains and have somehow most likely turned them back on. They most likely took an Eclipse with them that knew how to,” Sylens said, pulling up an image of each and they all had the Paladin’s gaping.

“Are those the things that destroyed Terra?” Hunk asked hesitantly.

“Only the Deathbringer’s and Corruptor’s did that along with the dangerous Metal Devils. Luckily those are too damaged for one to bring back to life, their cores are completely damaged,” Teb said this time pulling up an image of a Metal Devil that was in a mountain. Two of the Paladin’s gasped in surprise.

“You’ve been kept long enough,” Aloy said as a beeping sounded.

“What’s that?” Shiro asked.

“Ikoe’s Redeye Watcher, Daniel. They’re at the inner doors!” Aloy said and Shiro nodded.

“Paladin’s, get to the Lions!” he shouted and they ran out and down the mountain. People jumping out of the way as they went down. They soon made it near the base, their Lion’s standing guard at the base as people looked at them in awe. They then jumped off a rock leading down, activating their jet packs. People shouted out in surprise as they flew into their Lion’s, the Lion’s eyes glowed yellow, their heads turned upward as they roared before pushing up into the sky and flying away.

They flew in silence before they made out the Galra’s small ship in the distance. Fighters flew out of the ship and towards them. “Ok, team. Pidge, Lance, and I will attack from above. Keith, Hunk, you from below. Got it?” Shiro asked and everyone made sounds of agreement. Everyone then went where they were told, the Blue and Green Lion followed Shiro while the Red and Yellow dove down. They all flew at the ship and shot their lasers at it, it exploded and they flew down to where they saw a small ship go.

They landed the Lions nearby and then ran out toward the hole and cave in. Lance kneeled down by the hole and looked in, seeing sentries digging around the ruins and trying to get through the door. “Looks to be all sentries. No live soldiers,” Lance said and Shiro nodded understanding.

“Ok, here’s the-” Shiro started.

“Wait, let me. I can take them out without anyone knowing,” Lance interrupted and Shiro gazed at him, eyebrow raised in question. “If you want, Keith and Pidge can go through the entrance and stay as backup- but they’ll need to stay out of sight,” Lance explained and Shiro nodded, impressed that Lance had a backup plan.

“Alright, do your thing, Lance,” Shiro said, Lance smiling at him as Keith and Pidge ran to the entrance. A snap resounded over the comms and Lance knew that meant Pidge and Keith were waiting for their queue. Lance waved them back as he kneeled down, readying his Bayard as it changed into its sniper form.

“This will take a bit,” Lance said and Shiro nodded understanding. He looked around and took note of the ones that no one would notice if they went down. He quickly and quietly took down the sentries that were high up. He then looked at the remaining ones to decide on the next best targets. He took out the sentries that stood by themselves- it wouldn’t alarm the others they were there. Soon, only five sentries were left walking about. One walked close to the lifeless body of a sentry and Lance sucked in a breath. A beep sounded as the sentry began to look around, trying to find what killed the sentry. It walked over toward Keith and Pidge who peeked around a rock and saw him nod at them.

They moved back and Pidge got her Bayard ready. As the sentry went past the bend, Lance heard a slight thud as Pidge took it down. He quickly took out three then turned to the last that never turned away from the door. He walked around the hole, stopping right above where it stood. He then nodded at Shiro who smirked, knowing what Lance was about to do. He pulled out the collapsible spear that Allura had Lance and Hunk carry should their long-range weapons fail. He jumped from the edge and landed on the sentry, pushing up slightly to force it down and then pushing the spear through it.

A smirk fell upon Lance’s lips as he looked up at Hunk and Shiro before turning to Keith and Pidge. “That was awesome!” Pidge said and Lance’s smirk turned to a shy smile at that.

“Thanks,” he replied turning to the door. “But now, how do we open this up?” Lance asked looking to it and Shiro gave a shrug as everyone looked to him.

“We can get Aloy over here to get it open,” he suggested and they nodded.

“ _Hold for Identity Scan,_ ” a voice called out and Lance stumbled back as a light went out. It scanned him up, pulling up many pictures of people before setting on what appeared to be an Altean.

“No way,” Lance said as it did a DNA scan, “an _Altean_ was here,” he muttered, astounded.

“ _Identiscan fail. Identity, unknown. Access denied_ ,” it said and they heard some stumbling. They turned to see Aloy coming from the entrance with a shocked face.

“You apparently look like Daniel for it to compare,” she said and Lance’s mouth opened in shock.

“Daniel? He was Altean?” he asked and Aloy nodded, walking up.

“ _Hold for Identiscan,_ ” the voice called out again and Aloy waited. “ _Identity confirmed. Welcome back Dr. Sobeck,_ ” it continued and the door opened for her.

“Yeah, I was made in the Cradle with Elisabet’s DNA,” Aloy explained after seeing their confused looks, and they walked inside, a machine walked toward them. It walked on two thin legs, it had a long tail that seemed to be a few feet wide. It’s neck was similar but more round, atop the neck was a head that was armoured, it had narrow ends the extended to give the lens protection. The lens was a bright blue that seemed to speak friendliness.

Aloy reached a hand out and the machine went forward, pushing the hand down its neck. Aloy laughed at that. “This is Daniel, Ikoe’s Redeye Watcher. She named it after her dad, since he programmed GAIA to protect her,” Aloy said and they nodded as they walked down the hall. “And to answer your question, yeah; From what she’s told me, he was a survivor from Altea’s fall and made it here. Ikoe can tell you more,” Aloy said as they reached the halls end. A gasp left Lance as he saw pods opposite from them, only one in use.

“Ikoe,” Aloy faintly called and they stared at her in wonder. Ikoe looked ready to break down the glass, fear was written plainly on her face. They then noticed the markings, thin purple crescent marks at her closed eyes. Along with three blue dots going up from between her eyebrows to her hairline. Following her cheekbones was a swaying line of blue. She seemed fit from what they could see since she was wearing a yellow crop top with a bow on it. The sleeves were cold-shoulder style allowing them to see three tattoos, a Juniberry on her left shoulder with a band curled at the ends below it. On her right was what they could assume was a Pocahontas style tattoo, an upside-down crown with dots between ridges. On either side of her neck were braids that had beads, on the left was two, a blue bead on top of a red-orange, on the right was a blue bead.

“No way, she’s….she’s-” Hunk stuttered.

“ _Altean_ ,” Lance whispered.

Ikoe's[ look](http://paladinwilla.tumblr.com/post/170159628402/heres-a-photo-of-ikoe-the-background-is-supposed)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is talk of death, alright. of minor characters that might be seen again later on in like flashbacks. ok? ok, warned ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the next chap!! Long time no update, right? We’re gonna see Ikoe’s past before being put in the cryogenics pod! Love ya! ALSO, THIS CHAPTER GETS GRAPHIC IN DEATH. The death of people are kinda graphic even though they aren’t shown! Remember, you can ask me anything through the comments,  
> Tumblr: paladinwilla or  
> Twitter: @paladinwilla!

**_~~Flashback~~_ **

_1,071 Years 8 Months Ago, 7 Months Before Extinction_

“We have to do this, mom,” Ikoe said gripping her mom, Aliza’s, arms. “The others are prepared and want to do this. It means we’re prepared in case Apollo fails. We can’t let fear stop us,” Aliza smiled gratefully at her while tears lined her face.

“I know, but I’m your mom, I’m supposed to worry about you,” she countered and Ikoe gave a teary smile back. “At least give your dad one last goodbye before I freeze all of you,” she asked and Ikoe nodded quickly looking at the four other teens waiting who nodded. They had no one left, their parents left to join ‘Enduring Victory’, leaving them unknown if they’re alive or not. Nodding that they want her to say goodbye.

“Alright, let’s go talk to dad,” Ikoe said walking over to a screen. Aliza pressed a button and the holo-screen that had the ‘Project Zero Dawn’ twisting about the screen in sleep flashed off, showing her dad, Daniel. Daniel smiled at them as he pulled his hands from his lab coat, familiar faces moved behind him as they worked frantically on Aunt Elisabet’s project.

“ _How’s it going?_ ” he asked as a person typed next to him, making sure the connection stayed.

“It’s going fine. We’re ready but I wanted to say one last goodbye,” Ikoe said placing a hand in front of the screen and Daniel did the same thing.

“ _I appreciate that,_ ” he said with a small smile. “ _I’ll miss you greatly, but I know the Lion’s above will protect you,_ ” he continued and Ikoe smiled at that.

“I know the Lion’s above will watch you and allow you to watch over me. I love you so much,” Ikoe spoke brokenly, tears gathered in her eyes as the Altean marks at the corner of her eyes burned with emotion. Across the screen, Daniel’s own marks glowed bright orange as tears trailed down his cheeks. Aliza brushed her own tears away as she wished her emotions could be conveyed as easily like them. But she at least had the tattoo’s put to both feel closer and so he would feel better.

“I love you too, dear. Hopefully I’ll see you after,” Aliza said moving her hand over Ikoe’s. Daniel nodded agreement as he smiled before tilting his head in the direction of the pods. Red flashed throughout the bunker as they walked to the pods.

“What’s happening?” Ikoe asked and Aliza quickly typed and a screen beside the video chat popped up, showing the scorpion like robots, Scarabs, shooting at the door with the door slowly bending back with ominous creaks.

“Get in now! We’re starting the process of freezing!” Aliza shouted determinedly and Ikoe ran to the pod and jumped in while the others stood ready. The pods closed with a hiss and Ikoe placed a hand on the glass, nodding reassurance to her mom as she finished the process. On either side of her, the pods filled with a special liquid, allowing the people to freeze safely and easily before filtering out the bottom.

“Mom!” Ikoe shouted as the liquid steadily went up her body and Aliza looked back as she made sure the door leading to the back was firmly sealed preventing entrance. “I love you!” she shouted before the liquid lapped at her chin. She closed her mouth and watched as the door to their room were pried open. “Nooooo!” Ikoe shouted as the liquid went over her head she closed her eyes but she could hear her mother’s screams and her father’s shouts before nothingness took over.

_65 Years Ago_

Teb looked around the forest's edge. He and the other Braves went to search around the Beacon Aloy found two weeks ago. Farther down in the forest, the ground started to incline meaning a mountain. That was the last part of the area before they would finish searching the area around the Beacon. “Teb!” a young Alpha named Alya called out getting everyone's attention.

“What is it?” he asked as they got near.

“Who did do this?” she asked pointing to a dead stalker on the ground. It lied motionless, primed for attack but frozen in time. It’s as if as it attacked, something took its power from it, leaving it dead to the world.

“I’m not sure. Hold on,” his focus then turned on and scanned the machine. “It seems to have lost power ages ago. It was sent by…..GAIA?” he stated confused and the others looked just as confused. “There’s two other Stalker, two Scrappers, and two Redeye Watchers. The Scrappers are said to be right at the entrance while the Redeye Watchers are inside. We should get to this apparent bunker, if it had guards then it must be important,” Teb reasoned and the Braves nodded agreement.

They walked toward the hill and soon saw other stalkers and scrappers laying on the ground and saw a disturbance in the distance. They walked to it and saw that is was the collapsed remains of a door. The doors laid burned, dented, and busted on the ground a distance away from the door frame. The room seemed to be a entrance or waiting room as Aloy called it based on a room from the Cradle Facility in their sacred mountain. They went down the ramp and turned down a hall that was in front of the massive triangle door like in their mountain.

“Whoa,” was whispered around as they walked into the mountain further. Dents littered the floor and walls, dirt covered the floor and dusted the walls making things illegible. Water pooled on the floor in puddles, stalagmites and stalactites littered the hall and room ahead. Soft drips echoed around as water fell from the walls and ceilings from miniscule holes further up. A foul odor lay faint in the air, as if it had taken permanent residence in the air.

“Proceed with caution,” Teb said as they walked forward, not knowing what they could face. As the reached the door that was stuck open, a bone laid of the floor stopping the door. Teb swallowed the lump in his throat as he continued forward and forced the door open. Bones littered the ground indicating that a skeleton once resided in the middle of the floor. A gasp made him look up to see what caused it and gasped himself in shock and horror.

There against the opposite wall was five tubes, two were broken. The one in the middle had a teen girl in it, looking scared and sad with closed eyes. At the base of one tube, a skeleton laid with its head turned. On it was rotting clothing and on its skull was a focus like Aloy’s. They looked at the girl in the tube fascinated, she appeared to have markings on her face that wasn’t made by paint. She also wore a focus and had triangles all over like Aloy’s ancient armor.

“What happened here?” asked Nino, a young Beta Teb just met.

“We’ll find out,” Teb said as he tapped his focus on. He then scanned the items and and saw that there was another focus under dirt and a bone. “They’re, prototype cryogenics pods. Made by this girls parents, one was an Altean. She’s named Ikoe Green. Hold on, one of these focuses left might have details,” Teb said and the group nodded.

“Anything?” Alya asked and Teb nodded once the hologram message finished.

“Ya, five were chosen to go into these prototype cryogenics pods as a insurance that we would have our history,” Teb said and they all looked at him curiously.

“Then why don’t we?” Nino asked and everyone nodded agreement.

“There’s a monitor, I’ll see if it got anything,” Teb said walking over and placed his hand on a pillar. A screen then lit up and a voice called out.

“ _Error, auto-defrost engaged. Error, unauthorized entry. Error, unauthorized entry. Error, auto-defrost failure, manual override now engaged. Error, unauthorized entry. Pods one, two, four, and five out. Pod two and five auto-defrost, Pod two and five malfunction. Pods one, and four error. Pods broken, system failure,_ ” the voice called out and everyone gasped as they looked at the pods and knew which was pod two because of the skeleton. “ _Would you like to see surveillance videos of unauthorized entry?_ ” the voice asked.

“Uh, yes. Play the video,” Teb called out.

“ _Initiating, video playback_ ,” a screen turned on and around the video, the edges were fuzzy with distorted colors. They saw the date in the corner as near the early time when humans were first brought back. A stalker walked in after forcing the door open, and they could see that one pod, pod two it seems, already open with the skeleton on the ground. As it walked, it kicked some bones around that laid in the middle. It went to the pod on the end next to pod 2. It then attacked the pod breaking it open and the boy inside fell out. The stalker then pulled the boy out but they could see that the pod fizzied and crackled, indicating the boy wasn’t defrosted properly meaning his death.

The next video popped up showed a group enter, they pried the doors open with ease since a bone stopped them from closing. They walked over to the other pod at the end and started opening it. It started the auto-defrost only to fizz and spark. “ _Error, auto-defrost malfunction. System failure,_ ” a voice called out as the pod opened and the girl inside fell out and started seizing before stopping. The people turned to the other and forced it open, the boy falling out frozen while smoke rose from the pod. The people then dragged the two out, going to do who knows to them.

Another video popped up and showed them entering the room before going to the screens to see what’s going on. “Um, what’s the purpose of this place?” Teb tentatively asked.

“ _This is ELEUTHIA-9B, a Cradle facility made as a sub part of ELEUTHIA-9 facility in case of complications. It also had a room specially made to house 5 teens in cyro-sleep to be awakened with the other humans once old enough to be a backup to APOLLO. Each teen had a Focus that was downloaded with the World's history, also known as APOLLO. Jacob Heinz- deceased, cause unknown. Alec Cheng- deceased, cause asphyxiation. Ikoe Green- alive. Adrian Fletcher- deceased, cause unknown. Odette Mérante- deceased, cause asphyxiation,_ ” the voice explained and they looked at it in horror.

“How do you know the occupants of pods 1 and 4 state?” Alya asked this time.

“ _As the pods were broken, a surge happened and the sensors monitoring their vitals caught their vitals flatline. Pods 2 and 5 sensors caught their vitals plummeting as no oxygen entered the pods because life support broke, suffocating the occupants silently before opening,_ ” it explained and a couple gasped.

“Do you know why the life support failed?” Teb asked.

“ _Malfunction of life support unknown. Need personnel authorization to start manual defrost of pod 3,_ ” it called and Teb looked at the others. “ _Would you like to know more about the occupants?_ ” it asked and Teb shared a look with everyone.

“In a bit,” he called.

“ _Will offer more information in 10 minutes,_ ” the voice called and Teb nodded before turning to the others.

“We should get Aloy here,” Teb said and they nodded. He then walked to the door and tapped his focus and scrolled until he reached a icon that allowed him to contact other focuses. He then saw as he looked he could reach the three focuses in the room that hadn’t been active in years. He found Aloy’s quickly and activated it. “Aloy we found something, more like someone,” Teb said and Aloy looked at him confused.

“What do you mean someone?” she asked and Teb waved his hands slightly.

“Just get down here. This is a cradle facility that’s part of the one in Mother’s Heart,” he said and she nodded.

“Alright, I’ll be there soon,” she responded and Teb nodded before turning back to the group who continued to stare at the know identified Ikoe Green.

“Aloy will be here soon,” he said and everyone nodded.

“Will she check behind the doors?” Alya asked and Teb shrugged.

“Probably not,” Teb responded. “But we can see if anyone else tried getting in here,” he then went to the screen and tapped it. “Has anyone tried accessing this room at the beginning?” Teb asked hesitantly.

“ _Initiating playback,_ ” the screen then went fuzzy before going clear, showing three young adults and one adult that had a weird walk. “ _What’s behind that door, mother?_ ” a girl asked and the designated mother looked at them. “ _Sorry children, only authorized personnel can go in. You may not enter the room,_ ” a synthesized sounding voice sounded out of the ‘mother’ indicating it was a robot. “ _What’s in the room?_ ” a boy asked then. “ _Unknown. I cannot access that information. No matter though, only authorized personnel may enter,_ ” it responded and the three  young adults looked annoyed.

“Hmm, seems the people made here tried but was then denied for some reason. I wonder why auto-defrost failed leaving them stuff,” Teb explained and the others nodded agreement. They then stood waiting for Aloy who soon walked through the door carefully.

“ _Would you like to know more information about the subjects?_ ” the voice asked as Aloy stood next to him.

“Subjects….Oh my,” Aloy said as she saw the teen in the glass. “Yes, tell us more,” Aloy said looking at the girl.

“ _Jacob Heinz, 16, was a Ballerina partnered with Ikoe in training. Both parents and older brother joined ‘Enduring Victory’. Alec Cheng, 18, was training to be a TV host for kids show and interviews with kids tv stars. Mother joined ‘Enduring Victory’, his father joined making Project: Zero Dawn. Ikoe Green, 17, is a Ballerina partnered with Jacob during training. She also knows coding, robotics, and Biochemical engineering. Parents helped create the cryogenics pods and Project: Zero Dawn. Adrian Fletcher, 16, Sophomore in High School and did soccer and debate. Parents joined ‘Enduring Victory’. Odette Mérante, 17, training to become director of  Académie de Danse or Academy of Dance in stead of father. Father joined ‘Enduring Victory’ and mother killed at beginning Faro plague. Do you wish to learn more about any of subjects?_ ”

“Tell us more about the person in the middle tube\pod,” Aloy said.

“ _Ikoe Green. Parents are Daniel Green and Aliza Green. Elisabet Sobeck is sisters with Aliza Green. The Greens are co-founders of Miriam Technologies. Ikoe won the International Science and Robotics Competition with designs for plants embedded with sensors and cameras and robots that helped clean up Terra. She continued her training as a Ballerina with Jacob and coaching from Odette and her father Louis. Ikoe won the National Ballet Competition with her partner Jacob Heinz. What else would you like to know about Ikoe Green?_ ” the voice explained.

“She’s my cousin,” Aloy whispered in shock. Teb looked at her and placed a hand on her shoulder while the others made sure a calming scent filtered the air. “Um, not now. Maybe later. How, uh, how do we unfreeze her?” she asked.

“ _Turn the valve on the side of cryogenics pod and then push in this sequence on panel, 15-72-28-06,_ ” it explained and Aloy did that. The pod hissed as a liquid climbed up Ikoe’s body before fully encompassing her. Her arms that were held fell down, her face scrunched up before changing to shock and worry. Her eyes opened to show purple eyes with pink pupils. The door opened and she gasped for air as she twisted.

“Mom!” she shouted and both Teb and Aloy rushed forward and caught her. “Liz….?” she whispered looking at Aloy before going unconscious.

“Let’s get her back to the Sacred Mountain,” Aloy said and Teb nodded. As Teb lifted Ikoe princess style, a Redeye buzzed into the room. Aloy pulled out her spear as the Redeye walked toward Aloy and Teb. It looked closely at Teb before looking at Ikoe. It then turned to Aloy before beeping and heading to the door, planning it seems to lead the way. “Ok then. Let’s go,” Aloy said and Teb nodded.

_62 Years Ago_

“We just need a power cell and emitter. We can then put out the message,” Ikoe said twisting the last bolt into place.

“Good,” Aloy said and Sylens nodded. They then grabbed Ikoe by the arms as she struggled in their arms protesting loudly.

“What are you doing!? Stop it! I’m not going in until this is finished!” Ikoe shouted but she couldn’t get leverage to use her Altean strength.

“You are my only related family and I’m not about to lose you!” Aloy said.

“More importantly, you have all the knowledge of the past,” Sylens said putting the focus Ikoe had on when they unfroze her on her other ear. Now she once again had two focuses, one with history and the other her personal things, including the downloaded files from both her dad and mom.

“But the Galra are coming and we don’t know how long before they find us,” Ikoe countered but Aloy and Sylens looked at her firmly.

“We can handle it,” Sylens said pushing Ikoe into the pod and the glass closed over. Ikoe banged against the glass, fear was clearly written on her face. Aloy then started the sequence as Ikoe continued banging against the glass.

“Please, I can’t lose you like my parents!” she shouted as liquid crawled up her body. Thoughts of the first time flashed through her mind. Both tense as people she cared about put her in the pod.

“I promise we’ll see each other again!” Aloy said as the liquid went over Ikoe’s face. She pressed a hand against the glass while the other banged against the glass one last time before being frozen. “We must hurry!” Aloy shouted as she grabbed the last parts of the beacon and placed them in it, making it possible to transmit farther than before. She looked at the Redeye watcher with a grim look. “Watch over her, Daniel,” she said and Daniel beeped his assurance.

“Indeed, let’s go,” Sylens said running out of the room with Aloy right behind holding the beacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so there it is! The next chap! So ya, as you can see, this was getting a bit of background on Ikoe and how she ended up in the pod and etc. I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the next chap! It’s been awhile. There’s a short comic I’m making that takes place a while from now in the future, but for the time being its on hold. Maybe one day I’ll finish it. We’ll see though ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. But enjoy! Remember feel free to ask me anything through the comments, Tumblr(paladinwilla), or Twitter(@paladinwilla)! I also got a Ko-Fi, just put in /paladinwilla after .com! Love ya my readers!

**_Present_ **

Aloy went to the pod and placed a hand over Ikoe’s flat hand. “She is Altean. Her father was Daniel, the Altean you saw earlier. Let me get her out, it takes a little while to get over thawing,” she then went over to the side and turned a valve before punching something in. A liquid crawled up Ikoe’s body quickly and something happened and the liquid then filtered out the bottom. As it slowly filtered out, her arms fell from their position and her face scrunched up. When the liquid finished leaving, the glass lifted she gasped for air.

“Aloy!” the shout tore it self from her throat, reaching out as her eyes flutter open before closing, reminding Aloy of the first time she awakened Ikoe. She fell forward, knees buckling and Lance raced forward catching Ikoe in his arms. She looked up with hazy eyes, looking around before stopping on the familiar red hair. “Sister,” she whispered reaching an arm out before exhaustion over took her. Lance glanced at Aloy curiously before moving to pick Ikoe up.

Her feet were in the pod still, catching on raised outer-edge. Lance then twisted Ikoe and picked her up princess style, hitching her legs up causing them to uncatch. “Sister? You guys that close?” he asked as they started walking out of the bunker.

“Yes. When you spend a couple years together fighting and helping, you tend to start seeing them as family,” she said and Lance smiled agreement.

“Yeah, I know that feeling,” Lance said smiling over at Hunk and Pidge.

“You think of your teammates as family?” Aloy asked.

“Sort of. Hunk, I’ve known since I was little so I’ve always thought of him as a brother. Pidge, we were on the same team before and well, she feels like a little sister,” Lance started to explain, shifting his arms a bit to bring Ikoe’s body higher up his arms and closer to his body. “Keith…..we banter but we’re getting there. Coran, he’s in the castleship that’s in the atmosphere, he’s like a uncle. Allura, I finally got over my crush and see her as a sister now. But if a creep is hitting on her, she allows me to pretend to be her boyfriend to ward them off,” Lance continued with a smile and Aloy smiled at him. In front of him, the Redeye Watcher Daniel beeped. The others are behind him before Shiro and Pidge walk to be in front to make sure if someone attacks them, then Ikoe would be safe until Lance put her somewhere safe. Hunk and Keith were doing the same behind them.

“And what about Shiro?” she asked and a faint blush appeared on Lance’s cheeks.

“Ah, I’m not entirely sure. He’s my hero, but recently, I’m not so sure how I feel about him,” Lance whispered. Aloy smiled at him and placed a hand on Lance’s shoulder

“Don’t worry. You’ll figure it out how you see him. But I have a feeling I know how you feel, but you should figure it out for yourself,” she said quietly and Lance smiled with a tilt of his head to show his confusion.

“Alright. Once we get to the Lion’s we’ll be able to get back to your, Sacred Mountain?” he asked and she nodded at the name. They soon reached the lions and Aloy followed Lance into Blue. Aloy sat on the ground then and took Ikoe from Lance so he could fly easier. She placed the soles of her feet together and placed Ikoe in the gap, resting her head under her chin so that Ikoe was leaning back onto her. Blue pushed off into the sky, causing Aloy to move a bit before the ride smoothed out.

Aloy looked over to Lance and saw out the window. “Whoa,” she whispered. The view was breathtaking to her, they could see the forest clearly and saw the machines going about their things. “This is amazing,” she said louder and Lance threw a smile over his shoulder.

“I know right? I never get tired of this,” he said looking forward again.

“I don’t think I’ll ever understand how we learned of Voltron and the war but have never talked to any other aliens. It’s like as soon as the Faro Plague hit, all communications off world stopped,” Aloy reminisced and Lance glanced back.

“Well, Terra’s allies the Alteans, their homeworld was destroyed and those who escaped probably didn’t have any tools or weapons to help. Daniel tried from what I understand but couldn’t. Whether from a lack of necessary resources or other fellow Altean Alchemists, I don’t know, could be both. But he did apparently try,” Lance said and Aloy nodded.

“I didn’t know the Alteans homeworld was destroyed. I wonder if Ikoe does,” she responded and Lance sighed.

“Well, there is the possibility that Daniel told her but we won’t know for sure until she’s awake,” Lance said and Aloy nodded. Blue soon landed softly before moving her head onto the ground. Aloy then stood up with Ikoe in her arms. “Do you want me to?” he asked and Aloy smiled.

“I’m good,” she responded walking by to head to the ramp. They then walked down it to see the others waiting for them. “Let’s get back to the control room,” Aloy called and everyone nodded agreement to that.

They all walked back up the hill silently, people around them cheered and thanked them. Once they reached the top, two young men stood at the mountains entrance, seeming to have been waiting. One was Teb that they met before, the other had skin darker than Ikoe’s, he had blue paint over his right eye, starting on the forehead and going down to a point just below his nose the the middle of his cheek. “How is she?” the newcomer asked and Aloy smiled.

“Ikoe’s fine. Thanks to the Paladins, Varl,” Aloy said and Varl smiled at that. “Paladins, this is Varl, Varl, these are the Paladins Shiro, Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and Keith,” she said and Varl nodded greetings to them.

“Hello Paladins, many thanks for saving our friend,” he said holding his hand out to shake theirs. They then all shook hands while Varl looked at them curiously. “Do you not have a second gender?” he asked and they all looked at Shiro.

“Um, no. We don’t have that classification system. Which are you if you don’t mind?” Shiro asked.

“Beta, my mother is an Alpha which helped her become in charge of defenses,” Varl said and they all nodded.

“What is Ikoe’s?” he asked and Aloy tightened her grip slightly while Varl and Teb looked at them with calculating gazes.

“She’s an omega,” Aloy said and they all looked at Ikoe’s unconscious body.

“Really?” Lance asked. “I would have thought an Alpha or Beta,” he admitted.

“It’s based on your personality. She’s more family oriented and would do anything for them but she doesn't actively go straight to fighting. I’ve lived in this type of world my whole life so I grew up fighting. So I became a Alpha. Teb and Varl, they want to protect their families and friends but are willing to fight, so they became Beta’s especially since they don’t lean toward giving orders,” Aloy explained and they nodded understanding.

“So I’m guessing you’re wary of telling others for fear of them doing something bad happening to her,” Shiro said and Aloy nodded.

“Yes, before it was helpful since it tricked our enemies into thinking she’d be easy prey. But now that it’s mostly clear and free, people mostly sneer down at her or ignore her. But luckily that only happens with the Carja tribe and only those of high nobles,” Aloy said walking over to a padded matt on the ground. She then set Ikoe down, brushing her hair out of her face before standing up. “Thank you again for helping us.”

“It was no problem. Would it be okay for Princess Allura to come down? I’m sure she would be ecstatic to talk to the leaders here and see about Terra joining the Coalition,” Shiro said. Aloy looked over to her companions that nodded agreement.

“Alright, but we probably won’t be able to offer much,” Aloy said and the Paladins smiled gently at her.

“That’s fine. At most we’d ask is for you to allow refugees to stay,” Lance said and Aloy nodded understanding as Shiro walked a bit away and was heard talking quickly.

“Is Princess Allura the same one that Ikoe talked about, the daughter of the late King Alfor?” Aloy asked curiously and they looked at each other.

“Yes, why do you ask?” Hunk asked this time. Aloy shifted to one foot and looked down before squaring her shoulders and looking up.

“She always talked about them, saying how she hopes they might meet and be able fix something of her families,” Aloy said and they looked at each other before turning back to here with a tilt of their heads.

“What needs fixing?” Lance asked and Aloy shrugged.

“All she said was it was Altean in nature,” she responded and they nodded. Shiro then came back over and nodded to them.

“Allura is on her way down, for this trip she’ll be taking a diplomat ship down. If you join, she’ll take the castleship down. But first, let’s just see how it goes,” Shiro said and Aloy nodded.

“Let’s go, I’ll inform the High Matriarchs of this. After, I’ll inform the other tribes here,” Aloy said and they walked over to the entrance.

“What about on the other countries?” Pidge asked and Aloy turned to Pidge and gave a small smile.

“We aren’t sure. We didn’t find anything saying about other cradle facilities on the other continents,” Aloy admitted. “We found that they were planned, but if they survived and succeeded aren’t known,” she continued and they nodded understanding.

“After this, we can see about finding the other cradles,” Shiro said and Aloy nodded thanks and they soon stopped in front of the High Matriarchs.

“High Matriarch Teersa, these are the Paladins of Voltron that Ikoe has talked about. They want to talk to all the tribes leaders about joining their Coalition,” Aloy said.

“Why do you want us to join?” Teersa asked as she walked off the little stage.

“Well, we can use any and all help no matter how big or small. We’ll discuss the rest in the meeting,” Shiro said with a smile and Teersa nodded.

“Alright, Aloy,” she said turning, “contact the other tribe heads to meet at the Forsaken Village?” she asked and Aloy nodded before walking off and turned her focus on. They heard her talking but focused on Teersa.

“Will Ikoe be ok just laying in there?” Shiro asked.

“She will, yes. This isn’t the first time she’s been thawed. She will be, though she did warn that being frozen a couple times will mess up her body in small ways,” Teersa said confidently. Aloy then walked back over with a smile.

“The Sun King, the Banuk Chieftains, and Ozeram leaders will arrive within four days. During that time, we can hold a celebration to allow the Paladin’s to rest and get to know the people here and the land,” Aloy said.

“Alright, we’ll just inform Princess Allura,” Shiro said with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here’s the next chap! It might be shorter than the others. I hope you enjoyed it though!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So here’s the next chap finally!! Sorry about the, what?, 6 months wait? Hopefully, the next update won’t take that long, but, it prob will. Anyways, feel free to talk to me about anything through the comments below,  
> Tumblr: paladinikoe or  
> Twitter: @paladinikoe ! Love, Willa!

A groan came from the ground and Lance looked over at Ikoe while Hunk and Pidge talked to Aloy. Shiro and Keith were outside waiting for Allura to come down. Lance went over and kneeled down beside Ikoe’s arm and rested a hand on her arm. “Hey, you ok?” he asked softly and she turned her head to him and let off a slight groan.

“Hm, ya,” she muttered and started to push up. Lance put his hands on her shoulders and helped her up. “Do you have any water on you?” she asked and he nodded reaching back. He then handed her a cup that she drank quickly. “Thanks.”

“How do you feel?” Lance asked and Ikoe gave a tired smile.

“Hmm, tired but fine. I’m used to feeling tired after thawing,” she admitted honestly.

“How does it feel?” Lance asked curiously, “thawing I mean!” he corrected hastily and Ikoe smirked.

“Well, this isn’t my first time thawing from the cryogenics pod. But it is weird, that doesn’t go away,” Ikoe said honestly and Lance nodded.

“Really? How many times have you been frozen?” Lance asked taking the cup from her. Ikoe nodded as she started moving her arms about getting blood flowing.

“Oh, um, I think 3 times,” she said and Lance’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Really? 3 times?” he asked shocked as Aloy kneeled beside her with some food.

“Ya, it is not fun,” Ikoe said, taking the plate from Aloy.

“I can imagine,” Aloy agreed to which Ikoe nodded. “But no matter how many times you do, you need nutrition and liquids,” she said and Ikoe rolled her eyes as she took a bite.

“Well, I’m Lance, part of Voltron, the Blue Paladin. Back there is Hunk, Pidge, Keith, and Shiro,” Lance introduced pointing to each in turn. “And coming down is Princess Allura.”

“The Princess Allura!?” Ikoe asked shocked and Lance nodded with a smile.

“Ya, I hear you’ve really wanted to meet her,” Lance said and Ikoe nodded.

“I have, my dad has told me so much of her. Oh,” she then lightly hit her head with her clean hand.  “I haven’t formally introduced myself, Ikoe,” she then held the hand out and Lance shook it.

“Well, once you feel up to it, you can meet the others formally,” he said and she smiled before continuing to eat.  “So where is your father? Allura would be ecstatic to meet another Altean,” Ikoe looked down.

“Um, he died near 1,072 years ago, during the Faro Plague,” she said and Lance made a sound.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Lance said before his face turned to confusion as the year registered. “Wait, what? 1,072 years ago? How old are you?” he asked and Ikoe snorted a bit, a smile growing on her lips.

“Only technically 19. Though adding all the years I was frozen, counting them I’m technically about 1,090ish, give or take some years,” she said and Lance nodded slowly.

“Ok, wow. But hey, I’m just a year younger than you,” Lance said and Ikoe smiled. “But I am sorry about your parents,” he said and she nodded her thanks.

“It’s fine. But what’s happened, Aloy?” she asked and Aloy looked away briefly before looking Ikoe in the eyes.

“Galra. They came and took some machines. The deadly ones from the Faro plague. They also took a couple of other machines, but the faro ones shouldn’t be reactivated!” Aloy said and Ikoe gasped. At their noises, Hunk, Pidge, and Keith came over to them, curious as to what was happening.

“Everything ok over here?” Hunk asked and Ikoe looked at him with the others.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry. I’m just shocked to hear what the Galra have taken,” she said and Hunk nodded.

“I can imagine. Those machines are scary looking! I can only imagine what they’re capable of,” Hunk said and both Pidge and Keith nodded agreement. “Oh, I’m Hunk!” he greeted hastily.

“Katie but everyone calls me Pidge,” Pidge greeted after.

“Keith,” Keith said curtly, not one for greetings. Ikoe nodded to them and shook Hunk’s and Pidge’s hands, then held her own out to Keith before slowly lowering it back to her lap when he just stared at it.

“You probably already know, but, the name’s Ikoe,” she said with a smile. “So we know the Galra took these machines, how do you plan on getting them back?” she looked back at Aloy who gave a shrug in response.

“I’m not sure. But I figured we would be able to ask Princess Allura when she arrives at the Nora Tribe entrance,” Aloy said with a soft look.

“Of course. Do you know when she’ll arrive?” Ikoe asked looking between everyone before waving them back so that she could stand up. As they moved back and she could stand, there was a throat clearing.

“Right now, actually,” a voice called that Ikoe recognized having the altean accent. A gasp left Ikoe as she turned to see Princess Allura standing at the mountain's entrance with what she presumed to be the black paladin.

“Princess Allura!” Ikoe exclaimed and bowed. “It’s an honor to meet you, Princess,” Ikoe continued before standing up slowly and the Princess gave a small smile.

“My pleasure,” she greeted and when Ikoe straightened she pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Oh my!” she exclaimed and reached a hand out toward Ikoe. “Are….are you Altean?” At that, Ikoe raised a hand to her ear and grabbed it gently.

“Oh! Um, no. Part Altean. My dad wad Altean and my mom human,” she explained and Allura smiled none-the-less.

“No matter, it’s nice to see another Altean,” Allura responded and Ikoe gave a small smile.

“Likewise. I wish my dad was alive though, he always talked about wanting to meet you,” she said looking at the ground.

“I’m sorry for your loss. You know my name, but I don’t know yours,” Allura said and Ikoe held her hand out quickly with a fumble.

“My bad. Ikoe Green, the sole survivor of the Faro Plague,” she introduced and Allura frowned at that. She had gotten intel on what happened.

“Again, I’m so sorry,” she said and Ikoe nodded. “Now, we have machines to stop. Do you know how to stop them?” she asked and Ikoe looked at Aloy who smiled with her.

“That we do know how to do. With our spears, we can turn the machines good. But the Deathbringer, or as I know it, Khopesh's, the Corrupters or Scarab’s, and….Metal Devil or Horus, I’m not sure they can be overridden,” she admitted quietly and Aloy placed a hand on her shoulder.

“The Deathbringers and Corruptors can’t be overridden. The Metal Devil, I don’t know but if we can destroy their only Metal Devil then we won't have to find out. I never had to face them, but they are dangerous” Aloy said confidently and Ikoe gave a nod to that, not wanting to go up against those huge machines as her fiancée did. A tear gathered in her eye and Aloy pulled Ikoe to her. Ikoe buried her face into Aloy’s neck as tears fell, a soft sob leaving her. She hadn’t thought about him since she first woke up 65 years ago.

“What’s wrong?” Allura asked looking at Ikoe with concern in her eyes. Everyone looked at them as Aloy had one arm wrapped around Ikoe’s shoulders and her other went through Ikoe’s hair comfortingly.

“Before the Faro Plague, Ikoe had a fiancee. She was frozen halfway through the Plague extinction. But weeks after the Plague started, her fiancée, Jacob, faced the Metal Devil along with the Deathbringers, and Corruptors. He was part of the first group killed,” she explained and the others gasped and made sounds of regret. Allura placed a hand on Ikoe’s shoulder and she turned to look at the Princess who gave her a sympathetic smile.

“I’m so sorry about what happened. But let me promise you this, we will destroy those machines that helped kill your fiancée,” Allura promised and Ikoe gave a small smile.

“Thank you,” Ikoe said with a smile herself.

“Ikoe, your sister said you had something that needed fixing?” Lance asked and Ikoe turned to her surprised but she nodded.

“Oh, yes. Two things really but one I can fix myself if I have the right tools. The other, I don’t know how,” she said and Allura nodded.

“What are they?” she asked gently and Ikoe pulled away from Aloy.

“One is a holo-picture. It fell during an attack and the chips got pushed out of place. The other is…..well. I’m sure you know this, but Altean royals usually have their memories stored so that anyone can go to them,” she started and Allura nodded her understanding. “Well, my father brought a device over that allowed him to talk to your father, Alfor, Princess. He was happy to talk to him, even though it wasn’t the same. But, well, something happened to it,” she finished.

“A while back I had to destroy my father’s core because it was corrupted. It would have killed us,” Allura said quietly and Ikoe gasped a bit before going toward her, her head tilted a bit in question, a question Allura answered with a nod. Ikoe then continued forward and pulled Allura into a hug.

“I’m so sorry. That must have been horrible. But that’s not it,” she said, pulling back and Allura looked at her questioningly.

“What do you mean?” she asked, her head tilted.

“Well, it was broken when I first woke up. That was….” Ikoe looked over at the hologram and her eyes widened when she saw the date, “over 60 years ago. So I don’t think it’s because you destroyed the main core,” she said and Allura’s eyes widened.

“But it won’t work without the main core no matter what,” Allura argued, not wanting to have her hopes raised.

“Well, my father explained to me, the Holo-Memory saves the memories, past and new, to the device at hand, but when it’s connected to an active main core, anyone and everyone who has a Holo-Memory can learn what the Alfor memory knows from different places,” she said and Allura’s eyes widened in shock.

“It does?”

“Yes. And you can get your fathers memories back. They’re floating throughout the ship. They haven’t left it. It probably at most, merged with the ship. But it can be brought back to the Holo-Memory,” Ikoe explained and Allura smiled.

“And by fixing it, everyone can access all the info my father has from anyone all over the universe!” she said happily and Ikoe nodded.

“Exactly,” Ikoe agreed with a smile.

“Well, we have a few days before the other leaders arrive at the Forsaken Village, you can go over to the device and fix it while you wait to talk to the leaders,” Aloy suggested with a smile and Allura nodded.

“That sounds wonderful! But we’ll need tools, and I’m not sure if you’ll have the necessary ones,” Allura said happily. At that, Aloy smiled at Ikoe.

“Oh, I think we do,” Aloy said and Allura looked at her confused.

“How so?” she asked.

“Well, my father was Altean. He brought Altean tools with him,” she explained and Aloy nodded.

“And we have them with us,” Aloy said and Ikoe looked at her in shock.   
“You found them?”

“Wel, ya. We needed to repair GAIA, and well. We found the tools. Many places had some tools that weren't normal, so we took them to try figuring them out,” Aloy explained with a smile.

“Awesome!” Ikoe shouted with glee and Allura nodded her agreement. “Where are they now?” she continued and Aloy smiled as she leads the two away.

“So they’re going to fix something?” Shiro asked and the paladins nodded.

“Yup. Though, they do have a few days. I doubt it’s going to take long to fix the Holo-Memory,” Pidge informed and Shiro nodded.

“While they do that, let’s talk with the locals, learn from them,” Shiro said and they all nodded and walked to the entrance to go to different Nora.

“We had the tools put behind the door to make sure no one could get them in case of something like this. I was meaning to tell you but you only learned of the Holo-Memory’s damage right before being frozen again,” Aloy said going to the door.

“ _ Hold for Identiscan, _ ” the voice called out and Aloy stood still. “ _ Identity confirmed. Welcome back Dr. Sobeck, _ ” Aloy turned and smiled at Ikoe and Allura.

“You know, I’m fairly sure it would have let me in since my father had me help him occasionally before he had me and others frozen,” Ikoe stated and Aloy smiled.

“Well, you can do it next time then,” she said as they all entered.

“So, if I remember correctly, Aunt Elisabet had an office built and they put the Holo-Memory in there. Just so I could talk to him when I was lonely,” she said and Aloy placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s get to it then. The tools were placed in the cradle chamber since it was further in,” she said and Ikoe nodded. They went forward, looking for the cradle chamber to get the tools.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOYA!!! Got the next chap done before the new year! Yaasssss! So, what do you guys think? Did you like it? And just so you know, the chaps are gonna be shorter but I WILL try to make them a decent length. I hope you enjoyed! Have a great new years! Love, Willa!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is it!! There should be a pic but if not, I’ll put a link. I hope you like it! Updates will be kinda slow since I’ll also be updating, ‘Together Since the Beginning’ and ‘New Beginnings’. Anyways, feel free to ask me anything if there’s something confusing!


End file.
